1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically actuated turning device for transport apparatus, which apparatus uses endless belts for transport, and is of the type which detects the presence of products, grips and changes the orientation of the products by 90 degrees during their travel, and releases them to continue travel in the original direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various folded paper products such as folded paper jackets often require that the product be turned 90 degrees for processing, such as performing pocket folds, or stacking.
Folded paper products are usually transported on endless belts, which deposit them on intersecting belts that are perpendicular to the original direction of travel, and from which they are further processed. The common prior art transport for turning products is expensive, requires additional belts and equipment, and takes up additional space.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,920, a mechanical turning device for transport apparatus is disclosed, that includes a bump housing attached to a support bar, with a rotatable bump ball above a metal plate, which ball intercepts products that are carried on an endless belt, stops the product by gripping it between it and the plate, with further belt motion rotating the product 90 degrees until it strikes a guide bar, and which then transports the product for further processing.
While my prior device is suitable for its intended purpose, it requires precise height adjustment to accommodate different thicknesses of product, and relies on friction between it and a metal plate to stop and turn the product.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,228 is disclosed an electronically actuated turning device for transport apparatus, which includes apparatus to detect a product, actuates a solenoid to cause a ball to contact a product and grip it between it and a metal plate, the product is rotated 90 degrees, the solenoid actuated to retract the ball, and the product continues to be transported.
While this device is satisfactory for its intended purpose, the product may become damaged due to the uncertainties of the frictional characteristics of this ball and plate combination.
The device of the invention does not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior art, and provides many positive advantages.